HMS Kingston (F64)
HMS Kingston (F64) was a K-class destroyer of the Royal Navy. She was laid down by J. Samuel White and Company at Cowes on the Isle of Wight on 6 October 1937 as part of an order for six similar destroyers. The early years She was launched at East Cowes on 9 January 1939 and named by the Mayoress of Kingston upon Thames.[1] Commissioned on 14 September 1939, she joined the 5th Destroyer Flotilla, Home Fleet, for convoy defence and anti-submarine duties in the North Sea. In company with the destroyers [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Kashmir_(F12) HMS Kashmir] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Icarus_(D03) HMS Icarus], Kingston attacked [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_submarine_U-35_(1936) German submarine U-35] in the North Sea off Shetland on 29 November 1939, and sank her. All the crew of the U-boat were saved.[2] Against the Italians In May 1940 she was transferred to the Red Sea. Her Pennant number for visual signalling purposes was changed to G64. In June she took part in the sinking of the Italian submarine Torricelli off Perim Island, and later attacked the Italian submarine Perla. On 2 May 1941 she found the Italian destroyers [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leone_class_destroyer Pantera and Tigre] aground south of Jeddah whose hulls, having been scuttled by the Italians, were subsequently destroyed by gunfire and air attack. On 17 March she supported landings at Berbera. Force C and the battles of Sirte In April 1941 Kingston was deployed to Alexandria to join the Eastern Mediterranean Fleet, there she was involved in the evacuation of Allied troops from mainland Greece to Crete. On 20 May she deployed as part of Force C to the Battle of Crete. On the night of 21 May Force C intercepted a convoy of 20 troop carrying caiques escorted by the Italian torpedo boat Lupo heading for Crete. Ten of the caiques were sunk and the landing prevented, but Lupo successfully covered the withdrawal of the remainder of the convoy. On 22 May Force C was sent to the Aegean sea through the Kasos strait to intercept a further invasion convoy of 30 caiques, escorted by the Italian torpedo boat Sagittario. One detached caique was sunk and, although there was no attack on the main convoy, the Germans were forced to abort the attempt to reach Crete. Kingston suffered minor damage from return fire by Sagittario, which also launched her torpedoes while protecting the retreat of the caiques. Force C suffered major damage from air attacks which continued when they joined up with Force A1 at the Kithera channel. Kingston and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Kandahar HMS Kandahar] were sent to pick up survivors when the destroyer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Greyhound_(H05) HMS Greyhound] was sunk. Later the same day the cruisers [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Gloucester_(62) HMS Gloucester] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Fiji_(58) Fiji] were sunk by air attacks, on 23 May Kingston and Kandahar returned and rescued 523 survivors. She returned to Alexandria on 24 May, and was taken in hand for repairs. In 1941 her after-set of torpedo-tubes were replaced by a 4-inch AA gun. Kingston was engaged in defensive convoy duties to Tobruk and often as part of the escort for Breconshire on runs to Malta. She was also in action against Axis convoys and against the Vichy French in Syria. On 17 December 1941 she took part in a brief engagement with the Italian Fleet, known as the First Battle of Sirte. On 22 March 1942 Kingston took part in the Second Battle of Sirte, where, as the destroyers turned to fire their torpedoes on the Italian battle fleet, she was hit by a 15-inch shell fired by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italian_battleship_Littorio Italian battleship Littorio] which passed right through the ship and burst outside her; despite this, she fired three torpedoes. Fifteen men of her crew were killed in this incident, which left the destroyer temporarily dead in the water, her whaler torn apart, her anti-aircraft guns, searchlight tower and torpedo launchers obliterated by the explosion. According to some authors, like James Sadkovich and Vincent O'Hara, she was instead struck by an 8-inch round from the heavy cruiser [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italian_cruiser_Gorizia Gorizia]. With an engine in flames and a flooded boiler, she managed to recover her speed, reaching Malta the next day. Air raids and loss Whilst in dock at Malta repairing damage from this encounter, Kingston was attacked by German aircraft and on 5 April was further damaged by a near miss. On 8 April she was hit by a bomb, forward. This penetrated the decks and passed out of the ships bottom without exploding. But now the destroyer needed to go into dock for underwater repairs. On 9 April she was placed in No. 4 dock, but remained afloat. By 11 April she was still afloat in the dock. - perhaps plates bent outwards by the passage of the bomb through the bottom made it impossible to dock-down and these plates were being burnt away by divers. At about 17.30 on 11 April 1942 she was hit on the port side amidships in the area of the bulkhead between the engine-room and the gearing-room. She rolled over on her port side and sank in the dock. The ship was declared a constructive total loss. On 21 January 1943 the No. 4 dock was dried-out. The damaged midships part of the destroyer was scrapped, thus separating the destroyer in two sections. Dummy bulkheads were fitted to make the two sections floatable while an amount of the superstructure was burnt away. The two sections of the Kingston were floated out of the dock on 5 April 1943 and in June were scuttled as a blockship between the Selmun headland and Selmunett Island (St Paul's Island) in northern Malta in the preparations for making a safe anchorage before the invasion of Sicily. In the early 1950s the two sections of the Kingston were scrapped, where sunk, by Italian shipbreakers. On 4 April 1942 a bomb fell directly at the entrance of the Corradino tunnel. Among those killed by the blast were three officers from Kingston Commander Peter (or Philip) Somerville DSO., Lieutenant P. Hague and Sub-Lieutenant J. Carter, as well as five other sailors from the destroyer. Commander Somerville is buried at the Mtarfa Military Cemetery. References #'^' "Launch of the Kingston - Destroyer ordered in 1937" (News). The Times (London). Tuesday, 10 January 1939. Issue 48199, col D, p. 7. #'^' Naval Events, November 1939 External links *[http://www.uboat.net/allies/warships/ship/4461.html uboat.net webpage about HMS Kingston] *[http://www.warlinks.com/memories/davidson.html#prof Memories of a seaman from the HMS Kingston] *[http://www.battleships-cruisers.co.uk/j+k_class.htm#HMS%20Kingston. Photos of HMS Kingston in No. 4 dock] *[http://www.naval-history.net/xGM-Chrono-10DD-39K-Kingston.htm History of HMS Kingston] Category:J, K and N class destroyers of the Royal Navy Category:Ships built in England Category:1939 ships Category:World War II destroyers of the United Kingdom Category:Ships sunk by aircraft